


Subconscious Lust

by alien_lord



Category: Fruits Basket
Genre: Dream Sex, Hate Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Outdoor Sex, Wet Dream, blowjob, wet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-04
Updated: 2017-04-04
Packaged: 2018-10-14 22:12:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10545190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alien_lord/pseuds/alien_lord
Summary: Kyo has a dream about Yuki, and it's not like any other dream he's had about him. It's dirty, smutty, and  just so satisfying. (Smutty one-shot. Definitely explicit.)





	

Kyo was deep in his dream, cuddled in his bed, one leg sticking out from under the covers, boxer shorts on, chest bare. In his dream, he was in the middle of his daily training session, sweat dripping down his body. Suddenly, Yuki approached him from the front of the house, early morning sun making his skin look pale and radiant, and his hair shimmering. Yuki was also shirtless, a rarity, unless he was also planning on training.  
Kyo turned up his nose at the thought of training with Yuki, and he called out to him. “Where do you think you’re going, naked rat?” He chuckled, finding himself funnier than most other people did. 

Yuki glanced him over, “You’re one to talk, you hairless cat-“. Kyo looked down at his bare chest, and scowled. He was naturally pretty hairless the exception being his pits and pubes, and though he wanted more hair, thinking it would make him look older, he couldn’t seem to grow anymore at this time.

Kyo scowled, trying to think of something to reply to the silver haired young man, who was arguably quicker with his tongue then Kyo was. Yuki finished approaching Kyo, standing in front of him, barefoot, his uniform pants sitting low on his slim hips. 

“Well?” Kyo demanded, indignantly, “Are we going to fight or what?” He sneered, “If you stand this close to me I’m going to start thinking you want to date me or something”. He figured the taunt would piss Yuki off enough to start an early morning brawl. Their brawls were what got Kyo through the day. 

Yuki just grinned though, a half smile lighting up his pale face. “Date you or something?” He took a step closer and Kyo froze, “What about just something?” His hand slid out and he caught the front of Kyo’s cargo pants, right near the button, and tugged him close. Stunned, Kyo let him pull him forward, their crotches pressed together through their pants. 

Yuki reached up, wrapping his hands around the back of Kyo’s neck, smoothing his orange hair before leaning it to press his mouth against the other boy’s. Kyo was stunned, blinking, but not pulling away from the kiss. He hadn’t expected that. Oddly though, he didn’t mind. It felt comfortable, his mouth pressed against Yuki’s, and he leaned into the kiss, raising his own hand to press against the middle of Yuki’s back, pulling him closer. 

Aggressively, Yuki pushed Kyo back, into the bushes, and behind a tree, out of the view of Shigure in case he happened to look out the front window, and see the two making out. Kyo breathed through his nose, inhaling the rustic scent of the other boy. Yuki smelled like gardening, and had a very earthy smell, it turned Kyo on. 

Yuki’s lips pressed against Kyo’s hungrily, demanding he open his mouth, and so he did, their tongues intertwining, Yuki’s hand digging into the front of Kyo’s pants, trying to tug the button on the tan cargo pants open. 

Kyo pulled back from the kiss, “Wha-“ he started to exclaim, but Yuki pressed a finger to his mouth. “Just enjoy it-“ he told the orange haired teen, pulling open the front of the pants, and dropping to his knees. His knees pressed into the soft ground, but it wasn’t damp enough to leave prints on his uniform pants. 

He licked the other boys stomach , before pulling his length out into his hand, kissing it from tip to base as it grew hard in his hand. “You like that?” He asked, looking up to make contact with Kyo’s bright eyes, his face already diluted with pleasure. Kyo nodded rapidly, not sure what else to say, and Yuki took him in his mouth, slowly stroking his thumb over the bottom of Kyo’s length while he sucked the tip. 

Kyo let out a groan, tipping his hips forward, reaching one hand around to the back of Yuki’s head, trying to push him farther up his dick. Yuki started to suck ravenously, drool dripping from his mouth as he took most of Kyo’s substantial length at once, forcing it down his throat as he controlled his gag reflex. Spit from deep in your throat made the best blowjob lube anyway. 

Kyo moaned, his eyes closing, head tipped back against the tree, as Yuki added his hands to the mix, sliding, and sucking, and rubbing the other boys balls. Kyo gasped, Yuki’s nails scratching down the front of his thigh, and with a shudder and a gasp, eyes clamped shut, he came, and Yuki didn’t stop sucking until he was sucked dry.

Yuki finally let Kyo’s tender length go, and Kyo was left standing against the tree, gasping. Yuki wiped his mouth on the back of his hand, and grinned, just opening his mouth to say something when they heard something from the house. “Yuki, Kyo!” Shigure shouted, “You’re going to be late for school!”

Kyo awoke with a start, Shigure’s yelling from downstairs interrupting his dream. He was laying mostly on top of the covers, his boxers wet and sticky, his now shrinking erection tender. Kyo looked at himself in a mix of horror and fascination. He hadn’t had a wet dream in years now. Embarrased, he stood up, kicking off his boxers, and finding a clean pair.

He didn’t want to even think about the fact that it was a dream about that damn rat sucking him off that made him nut all over himself. Kyo ran a hand through his hair, blushing at the thought. It was definitely because he had that snack before bed, from now on, no more food before bed. He glanced down at his boxers, and gave them a kick under the bed, he didn’t want that happening again. Or did he?


End file.
